Harry and the Colonel version 2
by Femalefan
Summary: Harry and Draco end up in the 18th century due to mixed spells. Features Slytherin!Harry, slash, and bashing of AD/GiW/RW/HG. Unbeta'd and rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to JK Rowling, Paramount, and other respective owners.

AN: This is a rewrite of my The Patriot/Harry Potter crossover and I might or might not delete the first one as it was the story I wrote. Some changes and things that will be the same include:

-Slytherin!Harry

-Weasley(minus the twins), Dumbledore, and Hermione bashing

-Harry/Draco and Tavington/Bordon

-Story will take place late 2015 with the boys and the rest of their yearmates being born in 2000

-Harry will be a pure blood with Petunia as well as the Evans parents being squibs

-Dark!Harry

""=Speech

 _Italic= Parseltongue_

''=thought

Date change

Warnings: OOcness, bashing of AD/HG/the Weasleys (minus the twins), slash although nothing beyond kissing

September 1st 2001

"Think my name is funny do you?" asked Draco to Ron

"No need to tell me your name. Red hair and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasley. Careful who you hang out with Potter, some are better than others and I can help you there." said Draco to Harry offering his hand in friendship to the raven haired, green eyed boy

Finding Ron as annoying and seemingly after Harry's fame. Harry took Draco's hand and said "I think you're right and I would like to be your friend"

After shaking hands in friendship Ron scowled and said "But Harry, the Malfoys are a bunch of no good supporters of You-Know-Who."

"Draco seems nice so either you can leave or say nothing to either Draco or myself until the train reaches Hogwarts." replied Harry

Ron huffed and left the compartment.

After Weasley left Draco started telling Harry about Quidditch and the house especially Slytherin which, according to Draco wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. They arrived at Hogsmead station hours later, the first years going into the boats as instructed by Hagrid and they were left waiting once a stren looking witch with emerald robes told them about the houses, house points, and the House Cup at the end of the year.

Minutes later the witch returned and lead them through the Great Hall which was larger than the entire Dursley home on Privet Drive, stopping once they reached a three legged stool and an old frayed hat.

"Now when I call your name, come up to the stool and I'll put the hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your house." said the witch, Professor McGonagall./lavender

"Hannah Abbot."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Susan Bones."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Terry Boot."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Lavender Brown."

"Gryffindor!"

"Millicent Blustrode"

"Slytherin!"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Draco Malfoy."

The hat barely touched the blond's head before it shouted "Slytherin!"

The list went on until it reached the P's and Harry's name was called.

One by one the first years were placed into one of the four houses and once Harry's name was called it caused people to whisper.

 _"Hmm intersting, there is plenty of courage and a thirst to prove yourself. Where to put you? How about Slytherin? You'd do great there." said a voice which Harry had guessed was from the Sorting hat._

 _"With Draco, with Draco." thought Harry_

 _"Very well, I'll put you in SLYTHERIN!." said the hat with saying the last part so the rest of the room could hear._

Relief flooded Harry and he lept of the stool not caring about the stunned silence and headed toward the Slytherin table to join Draco and the other first years that made the house.

The sorting continued with Weasley going to Gryffindor and a Blaise Zabini joining Slytherin.

Finally they could eat and once dessert was done, the food vanished leaving the gold plates as clean as before the feast.

"Now that we've all been fed and watered I have a few announcements I'd like to make. First, all students should note that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Secondly, there is no magic allowed in the hallways and thirdly, the third floor corridor is restricted unless you wish to die a painful death. Now off you trot." said the grey haired man with blue eyes, crooked nose and wearing half moon glasses who Harry recognized as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore from his Chocolate Frog card.

"Is he mad?" asked Draco to one of the older students

"He is very barmy." answered the upper year

Harry actually had a bad feeling about the wizened wizard and he didn't know how right he was to distrust the older wizard.

Late fifth year

Harry had yet to have a normal school year. In first year the DADA teacher, Quirell was after the stone and had been possed by Lord Voldemort who had murdered Harry's parents when he was 15 months old

What happened that Halloween night was that the Dark Lord, Voldemort had attacked his parent's home. Killing James Potter first and then heading upstairs to turn his wand on Harry. Lily Potter had begged him to take her instead. He laughed telling her to stand aside and he killed her. Somehow when he tried to do the same to Harry, it backfired leaving the child with a lighting bolt shaped scar and fame and Voldemort's body was destroyed.

After that he was forced to live with his relatives, Petunia Dursley a squib and Lily's sister, Vernon, Harry's uncle and his cousin Dudley, who was the same age and looked like a baby whale. His family hated him and the feeling was mutual since they starved him, made him do all of the chores, beat him (rather his uncle and cousin), called him Freak or Boy, made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs (until he got his letters from Hogwarts), didn't allow him to have any friends, and Dudley and his cronies liked playing a game they called Harry Hunting,

The Halloween of that year a troll was let loose in the castle, though no one was hurt because the students bar the Slytherins were escorted back to their common rooms by the Prefects. The Slytherins themselves stayed in the Great Hall due to their common room being in the area where the troll was supposed to be. Harry, Draco, and Neville managed to get past the challenges guarding the Sorcerer's Stone and the stone itself was destroyed. Slytherin ended up winning the house and Quidditch cups that year.

In second year the Chamber of Secrets was opened and students were petrified, they had a sorry excuse for a DADA teacher in Gilderoy Lockhart, and Harry had to save Ginny Weasley so the school wouldn't close and he wouldn't need to go back to Privet Drive. The Weasleys thanked him and told them that he only saved Ginny so the school wouldn't close. He also found out that Voldemort was a half blood named Tom Riddle and said that he and Harry had a lot in common like both being orphans at a young age, both Slytherins, both having dark hair, and both having the Parsletongue ability through their mothers side of the family.

In third year nothing special happened except the Sirius Black escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban, Harry found out that Black was his godfather, that it was Peter Pettigrew who killed 12 muggles and then faked his death by transforming into a rat and becoming a pet for the Weasley family and then Ron's pet named Scabbers. Black managed to escape again on a hippogriff named Buckbeak after Pettigrew escaped , and that year Severus Snape, the Potions teacher and Slytherin Head of house blood adopted Harry when he found out about the abuse Harry had suffered. Harry also found that the DADA professor, Remus Lupin was friends with Harry's dad and a werewolf also the red head twin menaces known as Fred and George Weasley ), and Moony (Lupin).

4th year had the Triwizard tournament which Hogwarts played host with Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang being the visiting schools. There was a restriction so only those 17 or older could compete. Harry's name came out of the goblet and he was named a champion along with Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff, Viktor Krum a Durmstrang student and pro Quidditch seeker, and Fleur Delacour from the French school.

At the end of the year saw the return of Voldemort albiet a more sane and less snake like and the Defence teacher, Professor Moody ended up being an imposter and a follower of the Dark Lord known as Death Eaters by the name of Barty Crouch jr. The odd thing was that instead of the Dark Lord trying to kill Harry, he offered the fourth year a chance to join him against Dumbledore. Harry told him that he would need some time to think it over and the older wizard allowed him time to think about the offer.

His school life wasn't all that bad since he made friends with Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, and the Weasley twins

He had decided to accept the offer after he overheard Granger, Weaslette, and the youngest male Weasle talking in an unused classroom the night before students went home for the Easter hols last week.

"How can we befriend Potter if he is a slimy snake?" hissed Ron

"We'll think of something and remember that Dumbledore is paying us using Potter's gold and we are to try befriending him despite him being in a different house. Also the Headmaster wants us to brew a love potion so that Ginny can be the next Lady Potter and get the prat's wealth and fame." answered Granger

"As long as Potter remains oblivious to the fact that the prophesy made before his birth is fake, that James and Lily Potter were followers of You-Know-Who, that the Evans' family were mostly Slytherins, and that Dumbledore used a compulsion charm to make You-Know-Who kill his parents so that after Harry was killed, Dumbledore would get the fame of defeating another dark wizard, then it should be fine." said Ron

"I hope so, I'm tired of being poor!" exclaimed the female Weasley

"Don't worry Ginny. Harry has no idea that he is a horcrux and the only way of defeating He-Who Must-Not-Be-Namd is if the other horcruxes are destroyed and either of them kills the other.

With that Harry ran back to the common room, past Draco who looked concerned and up to the dorms where he wrote to Voldemort

 _To the Dark Lord,_

 _I've thought about your offer and I gladly accept it if I can be your equal rather than be marked. The reason is that I just overheard the filthy bood traitor Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and the mudblood Granger talk about how Dumbles was paying them to try and befiend me, how the so called prophesy (any idea what the contents of it are?) was faked and that the Old Coot used a compulsion on you so you would go after my parents and me. After that, Dumbledark would get the glory and fame._

 _Obviously that failed and I got stuck with a magic hating squib and muggles as relatives (at least until Snape adopted me) and that I'm one of your horcruxes (whatever that is) and the only way to defeat you is if one of us takes down the other. Apparently my being a Horcrux is why we have a mental connection. I do ask that if you capture my relatives (they can be found at 4 Privet Drive, Surrey) that I get to help torture them as well as torturing the younger Weasleys and the Mudblood Granger._

 _Signed,_

 _The so called Chosen One_

 _P.S Instead of calling you My Lord, or Voldemort, may I call you something else?_

 _Harry,_

 _I'm glad to know you're willing to join me and I'll gladly see you as an equal. The only thing I know of the prophesy which I had no idea that it was planted is that the one with the power to defeat me would be born in late July to parents who thrice defied me. One being the Longbottoms and the other were your parents, altough they were my most trusted followers and spies so I can see the lemon drop loving fool use a Compulsion spell in order to make e go after them. I apologize for the Potter's deaths and will glady allow you to get vengeance on the ones who've caused you pain including the blood traitors and Granger. Horcruxi are from split souls embedded in an object. I created six not including you and they are:_

 _Slytherin's locket_

 _Gaunt's ring_

 _Nagini_

 _Hufflepuff's goblet_

 _Ravenclaw's diadem_

 _A diary_

 _Perphaps we should meet during the next Hogsmead weekend say around noon at The Three Broomsticks. Also you may call me Marvolo, and Tom in private._

 _Signed,_

 _The Dark Lord_

 _Tom,_

 _Next Hogsmead weekend would be perfect and the next one will be the first Saturday of May._

 _Signed,_

 _HJP_

The meeting went well and he was joined by Draco and Blaise who older Slytherin didn't mind being there because they would be marked at some point. Harry was suprised to find the tall and snake like wasn't snake like at all. Sitting across from the boys in a private room in the pub was an older version of the Tom Riddle that came out of the diary back in second year. He explained that he had Snape brew a potion to restore his human appearance when he returned at the end of last year.

Despite Snape being Harry's guardian, the teen had no clue what the dour man was making and didn't ask. Harry told Tom how he had used a Basilisk fang to destroy the memory of Voldemort's 16 year old self. The elder Slytherin was angry that Harry had to kill the snake in order to do that. He did calm down once it was explained that he only saved Weasley to stop Hogwarts from closing and that is was Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes who pecked it's eyes out and healed Harry when he was injured by it's fang.

They also discussed the possibilities of Lupin, Sirius Black, Fred and George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw a year below the boys, joining since they seemed more loyal to Harry than the Old Coot. With Snape being in the Order of the Phoenix it should have been easy enough even though, Snape revealed to Harry that his true loyalities were to the Dark Lord.

October 31, 6th year

Harry had managed to recruit Sirius, Remus, the twins, Neville, and Luna to join the DE. The only requirements they asked were to be unmarked spies since at least four of them were Order members. Remus and Sirius agreed after they overheard Dumbledore speaking with Granger, Ronald, and Ginevra, the twins knew that their younger siblings were getting paid and with stolen money from the Potter vaults and with encouragement from their mom who helped Ginny make a Love Potion for Harry. Because of that they hated their mom, Ron, and Ginny and even warned Harry about the potion which he managed to avoid due to only eating at Prince Manor with Severus.

Harry knew the twins liked him because he was a silent partner in setting up their prank shop with the winnngs he and Cedric split during the Triwizard event. Plus they were equal opportunity pranksters so they earned his respect. Luna and Neville, he knew were true friends and he knew that Neville wasn't fond of Granger or the younger Weasleys.

It was during the first Hogsmead weekend that Harry and Draco were walking to Honeydukes and talking when Ronald Weasley approched them attemping to be friends with Harry. However, neither Slytherin wanted anything to do with the red haired Gryffindor so they told him to go away and that Harry didn't want to be near a blood traitor like him. Fuming in anger due to that, Ronald cast a spell at the same time Harry and Draco did.

1770's South Carolina

The combined spells resulted in a flash of bright light and when it faded. The Slytherins looked around and saw that to the left were rows of tents and English flags that were used in the 18th century as well as men in red uniforms walking about.

Taking his wand out, Draco cast a tempus charm and noted that they were no longer in the UK or in the 21st century.

"Looks like whatever spell Weasley cast and collided with ours sent us back in time to 1770's South Carolina" noted Draco

"Now what? We're too far from the castle to find a witch or wizard to apparate us, create a portkey, or to use a Floo even if we found a South Carolina version of Diagon Alley and Salem Academy is also a great distance from where we are. That and we don't know if our galleons would be worth anything here." said Harry

They both knew they had to figure out how to return home and fast.

 **Was the buildup too slow, too quick or just fine? Let me know in the reviews. I know I skipped some things like Hermione's visit to Harry's compartment when she helped Neville find his toad, the Candy trolley, and the Sorting Hat's song but I don't have the book with me so ocan't remember the exact wordings.**

 **Some things I would like to note is that in this story Harry doesn't join the Quidditch team and so Draco becomes seeker, Hermione doesn't get attacked by the troll because Ron never insults her, Dobby did prevent Harry from going to school and visited him when Harry stayed at Malfoy Manor during summer but Mrs Malfoy takes Harry back to the manor after seeing the portal closed, Harry explained that a Houself named Dobby warned him about bad things happening at Hogwarts that year.**

 **After telling Harry she would speak to Lucius, Narcissa flooed Snape, explained what happened re Harry missing the train and after that she brought Harry to the castle where he stayed in the common room until the Welcoming Feast and Dobby is never freed due to Harry not tricking Lucius.**

 **Even though Harry didn't tell anyone that Voldemort is back, Dumbledore reorganized the Order of the Phoenix anyway. The real Mad Eye Moody returned to teach DADA for the year, Between 4th and 5th year Harry is taught Occlumency so he didn't get any visions and due that, didn't see Nagini attack Arthur Weasley and that led to Arthur's demise. The no visions thing meant that Sirius is still alive and called a truce with Snape for Harry's sake.**

 **In 6th year Snape still taught Potions, a Professor Tav took the DADA post, and it's non HBP compliant.**

 **All writers like reviews because it helps them grow as authors and I'd appriciate some feedback. Also I'm looking for a beta so PM if you want to beta my stories.**


End file.
